Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring *Armardo *Taylor *Binya Binya *Ronald McDonald *Nok Tok *De Li *Mog the Forgetful Cat *B1 and B2 *Tommy Pickles *Miffy *Thomas the Tank Engine Respect *Barney *Paddington Bear *Kipper *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Toncan Sam *Pingu *Geoffrey The Giraffe *Popeye *George Jetson *Baby Bop *BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop *Dogsby *Annie *Frosty The Snowman *Bella *Fizz *Milo *Jake *Princess *Lucy *Kino *The Noid *Dusty The Dinosaur *Bump *Snoopy *Lucy van Pelt *Tyrone *SpongeBob *Cheesasaurus Rex *Trunky *Brobee *Woody Woodpecker Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur *Old Bear *Tony The Tiger *Polkaroo *Charlie Chalk *Moschops *Ally *Pikachu *Squirtle *Superted *Garfield Responsability *Ms. Frizzle *Liz the Lizard *Scooby Doo *Dragon *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Peppa Pig *Shaun the Sheep *Pillsbury Doughboy *The Cat in the Hat *Madeline *Winnie the Pooh Trustwortiness *Julie Woo *Skye Woo *Lace Flores *Kino Flores *Huxley Pig *Rosie and Jim *Johnson *Fireman Sam *Yogi Bear *Bobo Bear *Little Bill *Handy Mandy *Happy Hippo *Curious George *Dorothy The Dinosaur *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #The Puzzle Place #Barney #Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop's Play-Along #Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #The Cat in the Hat #The Flintstones #Garfield #The Jetsons #Madeline #Ronald McDonald #Peter Rabbit #Scooby Doo #Spot #Thomas the Tank Engine #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Radio City Christmas Spectacular Starring #The Puzzle Place Accentuate The Positive #Barney More Barney Songs #The Magic School Bus Talking Fight #Lamb Chop's Play Along Do As I Do #Gullah Gullah Island Give Some Care #Babar Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa Songs #It That Character The Count #Six Simple Words #Respect #That Not Fair #Go Underneath the Broomstick #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version) Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1997) Starring of Kids For Character #The Puzzle Place (Trustworthiness) #Barney (Respect) #The Magic School Bus (Responsibility) #Lamb Chop's Play Along (Fairness) #Gullah Gullah Island (Caring) #Babar (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Triva Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character The Movie other vhs come to year the Best of Kids For Character all see the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Favourite Characters, Character Count Kids and the audience set to work for the Kids For Character 3', although it was never sung. Cast *Victoria Lennox as Unkowns *Rissa Medlenka as Unkowns *Austin Lux as Unkowns *Cosette Goldstein as Unkowns *Ben Lux as Unkowns *François Nguyen as Tom SelleckYour edit includes new external links. To help protect against automated spam, please enter the words that appear below in the box Cast/Cewr *Voice Of Barney... Bob West *Barney's Body Costume... Carey Sitnson *Voice Of Baby Bop... Julie Johnson *Baby Bop Costume Body... Jennifer Kendall and Lee Clark *Voice Of BJ... Patty Wirtz *BJ Costume Body... Kyle Nelson Previews *Barney Live In New York City *Barney's Fun & Games *Sing & Dance With Barney *It Time For Counting *Barney In Outer Space *Barney's Big Surprise! Live! *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney Good Day Good Night *Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound *The Borrowers VHS *Franklin VHS *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *CATS - The Video Trailer *Barney Triple Lunch Box Three Pack Of DVD: Celebrating Around the World, Animal ABC's and Barney's Colorful World! Live! *Barney Learning Pack with Six VHS and DVD: Barney Live! In New York City, Barney Fun & Games, Sing and Dance With Barney, Frist Adventure, My Party With Barney and Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound/Barney's Outdoor Fun *Barney's Christmas Bus Pack: Barney's Christmas Time, Barney In Concert, Super Singing Circus and Jolly Holiday *Barney Holiday Pack: Barney's Night Before Christmas, Live! In New York City, Children's Favorites: Christmas Treasure *Groundling Marsh VHS *Joe Scruggs Live! *Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS *Bob The Builder Pack Of Vhs/DVD *The Wiggles Pack Of Video/DVD *Angelina ballerina vhs/dvd *Rubbadubbers vhs/dvd *Kipper VHS/DVD *Pingu VHS/DVD